Forty Guys in Forty Nights
by The Young Lady of Legends
Summary: When the senshi get in a fight over who's the most irresistible, they make a bet to settle it: Who can get the most guys in 40 Days? But suddenly Darien and Serena fall in love and the bet keeps them from being together. What will happen? **FINISHED**
1. Chapter One- The Challenge

****

40 Guys in 40 Nights

Written by: Moon Sugar

When our beloved girls get into a fight over who's the most irresistible, they make a bet to settle it. Who can get the most guys in 40 days? Bwa-ha-ha-ha! I'm none too happy with the male race right now & this is how I get even. By using and abusing them!! Hey! It's better than taking REAL revenge!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena was eyeing a male stranger as he strutted down the mall. Little did she know, her boy-crazed buddy, Mina, was too. "I wonder how long it would take for me to get that guy eating out of the palm of my hand..." Mina wondered aloud.

Serena bristled a bit, after all, she HAD seen him first, hadn't she? "Who knows? But definitely longer than it would take for me." she said matter-of-factly.

Mina glare daggers at her. "So...think guys like you better, huh?"

"Guys don't start!" Raye demanded. It really doesn't matter, because I'd get him or any other guy faster than you two anyway." she said, indignantly, flicking her hair behind her. It was as if she meant, how dare they even think they were in the same category with the famous Raye Hino. 

Lita raised an eyebrow at Raye's comment. "So, think you're superior to us, huh?" 

"Well..." Raye began, "I do have naturally great looks-" 

Mina cut her off, offended at the remark, "Like we don't you mean?"

"Guys...inner beauty is what makes a person beautiful. True beauty comes from intelligence." Amy concluded. " And right now, you four are acting very childish." 

"Oh!" Serena cried. "So what you're saying is that since your grades are the best, and you're smartest, that YOU'RE the prettiest?!"

"Well...Once you put it that way." Amy's comment had pushed Lita over the edge.

"Uh-huh. So what you're saying is, because me, Mina, and Serena are failing, that we're ugly?!" she demanded.

"Speak for yourself Lita!" Serena spat. "I'm not failing!" she paused to rethink that sentence. "...too bad anyway!"

"Yeah right, Spaghetti Brains! You couldn't grade yourself out of a paper bag!" Raye chided.

"Overbearing...uh...um...freak!" Serena screamed at Raye.

Raye held her heart. "Oh no! What to do?! My heart is breaking by that comment!" she tortured Serena sarcastically.

"Raye do you always have to be so...hateful and pompous?!" Mina cried.

"Yeah Raye! That's the problem with you! You're always so hateful and sarcastic!" Lita decided.

"How about you Mina? You act ridiculous as well. And Lita, you try to be better than everyone at everything! That's insanity!" Amy said, her volume growing louder with every word.

"Amy do you think you're perfect?! You think you're better than the rest of us! Just because you make some good grades." Serena said, getting impatient.

Luna had been silent up until this point. Until she because very annoyed by all this shrieking. "GIRLS!!" she demanded attention and the girls were smart enough to pay rapt attention to what the cat had to say. "Surely, there is a simpler way to settle this. You girls are defenders of justice and you can't even settle an argument properly!"

Serena's eyes began to glow evilly. "That's it!"

"Ugh...what's it Serena? Wait! I'm sure you'll bore us to death with another of your _fascinating_ tales." Raye groaned.

Serena didn't pay much attention to her comment. Instead she shook it off saying, "It's simple. We each try and get as many guys as possible in forty days...Yeah, I think forty sounds good. And whoever wins, it's agreed that they're the most irresistible of us five!" she explained. 

The girls nodded in cooperation. Luna shook her head. This wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind. Then Lita spoke, "Starting when?" 

Serena took a deep breath and yelled, "Ready...Set...GO!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

So...comments? Suggestion? How much you loved/hated it? Yes, it's a bit slow now, but it'll pick up soon, 'kay? Sorry if I offended any guys out there! Surely you're not ALL bad? PLEASE REVIEW!!! I usually don't finish if I don't have enough reviews, so if you want it, you must take matters into your own hands! I LUV U!!!!!!


	2. Chapter Two- The Party

****

40 Guys In 40 Nights

Written by: Moon Sugar

I acted as if I were a contender to win this bet. How good would it look if they knew I'd gotten zero guys in three days?! When the entire bet was my brilliant idea in the first place. I was down but not out. Andrew's party happened to be this weekend. Tomorrow actually... so I planned to catch a few guys there. 

I knew good and well the other girls had gotten their invitations too. They had to see me with at least one guy otherwise, they'd know I was making all this up. How do I get myself into these situations anyway? I was pondering this as I took a walk down to the arcade. I walked in and sat down in front of Andrew. "Hi!" I chirped.

"Hey Serena! Coming to my party tomorrow?" he asked, casually.

"You bet! That was the only thing getting me through this week of torturous school." I exclaimed.

"You know...maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you'd study once in a while, Meatball Head." a slimy voice behind me stated. I knew it was the sleeze king before I ever turned around.

"Shut up Darien!" I said without even turning to see him.

"Gee... thanks Meatball Head." he said making me fume even more. Then he turned to Andrew. "Hey buddy! Did you invite any hot single girls to this party?" he asked.

Light bulbs went off in my head. Not to mention sirens. "WHOA! Hold it right there!" I screamed. "YOU'RE going?!" 

"Yeah...wh- No! Andrew! You invited Meatball Head?" an evil grin spread across his face. "Maybe this party will be even better than I'd thought. I get to torture Serena!"

"Don't you have some UnitedLosers' Meeting to go to instead?" I asked...hoping maybe he'd forgotten he'd made previous plans. 

"Nope!" he happily replied. He stood to his feet.

"Where are you going Darien?" Andrew asked.

"I have to go home. Figure out how I can make Meatball Head's evening...horrible to say the least!" he grinned jokingly.

"Here's an idea: showing up should be bad enough." I grumbled. 

He faked a look of hurt. "That hurts me Meatball Head." he laughed as he walked out. I turned to Andrew with a look of disdain on my face. 

"You're out to get me aren't you?..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I spent extra time getting ready for whatever reason. My pink skirt went well with my pink and white sleeveless top. I looked stunning to say the least. My hair was, of course, pulled back in my customary 'Meatballs.' I liked them though, so wasn't that all that mattered? 

Before I'd left the arcade the day before, Andrew insinuated that I had a thing for Darien. I pretended to ignore it. I really wasn't sure how to react to that...Ew Gross! What was I saying?! Of course I hated Darien! Terribly! I think...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I walked into Andrew's opened front door, and was stopped by a guy I didn't know guarding the entrance. "Name please?" he asked. 

"Serena Tsukino." I said, wondering what it was all about. He scribbled it down and said. "Have a nice time."

I sat down on the couch with some older people, around Andrew's age, that I didn't know. The long thick curtains were closed and little light filtered into the room. There were a few guys playing pool in the middle of the room, and a thick smoke hovered in the air. Cigarettes... Great. Now I'll smell like an ashtray all night. A few guys and even some girls, had glasses have full of a strong-smelling, yellow-y liquid. I recognized it's smell right away. 

"Serena!" I heard a female voice cheerfully call. I turned to see Mina standing behind me looking beyond cute, as usual. She's going to put that Snuggle Teddy Bear out of business one of these days. I walked to her so we could talk. "Have you ever seen a party like this before?" she whispered.

"Yeah...in movies!" I hissed. I was a little nervous about this. If my mom had any idea, I'd be grounded for until I used Polydent!

"I was SOOO nervous by myself, 'till you showed up, anyway." she said.

"Yeah me too! Hey! Do you know where everybody else is?" I asked

She nodded. "Amy's not coming, she had to study. And Raye's not coming because she had 'something more important to do.'"

"And Lita?" I asked.

"If she knew she was going to be in Andrew's house, don't you think she'd come?" she grinned playfully.

"I give her five minutes."

"Less!" 

  
We wheeled around. "LITA!" we said at the same time.

"How long have you been back there?" Mina asked.

"Well...I heard the tail end of something about Polydent." 

Then we heard a squeal. Andrew's voice came blasting in our ears. Microphone. Cool. "Attention everyone! You've had time to mingle...Let the games begin! You were to give your name at the entrance. All the names were put into two different hats. A boy's hat and a girl's hat. One name will be drawn from each and from there, the couple will be directed toward the closet over here-" he said as he pointed to his right. A door covered it so we couldn't see what was inside. Then he continued "-where they will play Seven Minutes in Heaven." The room roared with applause. They were obviously all excited. I felt sick. I prayed my name wouldn't be called.

Lita nudged my side. "Hey Serena...what's Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

I almost lost my previous meal while trying to explain. "A guy and girl go into the closet and uh...well...make-out for seven minutes."

She grinned. I knew she was hoping it would be her and Andrew. I didn't know anyone here! Was I going to be forced to waste my first kiss on a complete stranger? No...what were the chances that they'd call my name? There were at least a hundred other girls here. No way would my name be picked.

"The guy is..." Andrew said as he dug through the hat. When he pulled out a little strip of paper he unfolded it and read. "Darien Shields!" Darien was being pulled on top of the coffee table, where Andrew was standing. Suddenly, someone handed Andrew another hat. "And...the girl is..."

I held my breath. I'd puke if I had to kiss Darien. I wonder...what it *would* be like... to kiss Darien- NO! NO! NO! NO! You do NOT like him Serena! Put that thought right out of your head! You are here for one purpose and one purpose only!! To get guys for the bet!

I heard a chuckle from Andrew. "Isn't this just priceless?" he asked himself. "The girl is...Serena Tsukino!"


	3. Chapter Three-The Closet

Sorry I haven't posted in a few days! I have entrance exams this week so every free minute I get away from studying is usually going into this story, so believe it or not, I really am working! I know how Serena and the gang must've felt while studying and defending justice, I can't even get my story typed!! Ahh!

Thanx to everyone who reviewed and those to review in the future!! (I hope anyway!) Tell me what you think about the story, it really helps it come along better!!

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

40 Guys in 40 Nights

Written by: Moon Sugar

There had to be some mistake. That wasn't me, there was another Serena Tsukino here or something. Maybe I'd misheard. Yeah! I'd misunderstood Andrew. Mina pushed me. "Go Serena!" she hissed in my ear.

Damn.

It was too much to ask wasn't it? Adrenaline pushed me forward, what with the help from Mina and all... I'd finally reached the area around Andrew. Darien was grinning. An evil grin that made me really consider slapping him. His deep blue eyes glittered and danced as mine grew weak and tempted to shut. I felt faint. _Please...Please don't let me faint! _

I couldn't hear anything around me other than my heart pounding in my ears. And Darien's voice of course. The strange thing was he wasn't saying anything. I was remembering every hateful thing he'd ever said to me and it hurt that _he_ of all people would be my first kiss. What if I hated it? I'd just be judging if I like kissing or not by slime.

I felt his warm hand grasp mine. I saw a pleading look in his eye as he looked at Andrew. I wondered what it meant. _He hates you Serena._ A little voice in the back of my head was taunting me. _He doesn't want to be with someone like you. You don't deserve him._ The tears were forming in the inner corners of my eyes. Why did this hurt so much? Shouldn't this be good? You'll be winning the bet! You'll be ahead! That's not what hurt and I knew it well.

That pleading look in his eye was what was killing me softly. Unconsciously, I'd been walking the whole time, being pulled forward by Darien. _You care for him, don't you Serena?_ that little voice taunted. And the thing that scared me the most, was that I couldn't think of anything to prove that voice wrong. 

I was jerked back into reality by the soft shutting of the door behind me. _The Closet Door._ My breath came in short little rasps as I tried to keep the tears from spilling. I didn't want him to see how pathetic I was. That I genuinely cared for someone who hated me. 

"Serena?..." he whispered softly. "I-If you don't want to do this...you don't have to you know?"

Did that sound sincere? Surely, he was lying. Or maybe it was his way of getting out of kissing me. I didn't know. All I knew was I had no idea how to answer that. I didn't want to lie. But the truth wasn't possible to be told. "Why? Do you?" it seemed like the only answer possible. A question.

"Honestly?" he whispered again, moving closer to me. I felt an arm snake around my waist. 

My eyes wanted badly to close. To give in. I knew if I did let myself go...it would only hurt me in the end. However, my words seemed to have a mind of their own. "Mm-hmm..." I could see the outline of his face, but his eyes were as bright as ever. 

"Yes." he whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and I shivered. 

I choked. I had to kiss him. But I couldn't. The bane of my existence seemed to depend on being in his arms. Being nearer to him...but before I had time to let myself cancel pros with cons, my hand grasped the doorknob behind me. 

And turned. I ran out through the room. Eyes closed head down. I reached the door, I could have been alone with Darien in the house and never would have known it. My feet carried me down the road. I heard them slap the gravel, but I was unaware of where I was. My heart was still back in that closet with Darien...

I seemed to be reliving that moment over and over again in my head. The moistness of my cheeks and the salty taste of my tongue told me I was crying. Fat tears squeezed their way out of my eyes and down my cheeks. They were hot. They seemed to burn the memory of Darien's hurt face in my mind as I clambered from the closet. _Now look what you've done Serena. You had every chance to be with him, and you didn't. He'll never take you now. Can you blame him?_ I wished my little voice of reason would shut up. It was driving me nuts and only caused more tears to flow. 

I arrived back into reality as a tall building caught my eye. I'd stopped running to stare. My eyes traveled four stories up and three balconies to the right. "I'm sorry Darien..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And the verdict is? Oh come on and review! You know you want to!! Please tell me what you thought, what I should work on and if I should change or add anything to the story! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter Four-The Phone Call

Heh! Heh! Sorry, I just noticed I haven't been writing disclaimers! Whoops! But anyway...I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Just this story and my good looks! So PLEASE don't steal my story!!! Oh yeah! And please Review too!!!

****

40 Guys in 40 Nights

Written by: Moon Sugar

I glared at the alarm clock. How dare it disturb my peaceful slumber? I swiped blindly at it, causing it to fall before rolling over and drifting back into my own world. It seemed as if I'd just closed my eyes when the clock had read 7:00 but when they opened it read 7:57. _Three minutes till I'm late!! _

The thought forced my tired body out of bed and pajamas. They were hurriedly replaced with my school uniform. I was just thankful I'd left my hair in my usual style the previous night, for all that needed to be done was brush the untwisted part. I raced down the stairs swirling Listerine around my mouth for lack of time to brush. _Ew._

Ikuko Tsukino shook her head as she saw the bolts on the door tremble after her daughter had exploded through it. "That girl has got to learn some self discipline." she said as she spread jelly on her bagle. (A.N Yummy! I'd kill for one right now!!)

I didn't have time to worry about my routine "meetings" with Darien on school mornings. If fact, it never even crossed my mind. Until my nose was sore. I'd ran strait into someone's back, covered in a strange colored green jacket. _Oh God!_ I thought as it registered who's back my face was in. He spun around, expecting a random stranger. His eyes grew large as he saw two blonde meatballs in his eyes. "Serena?!" he gasped.

I couldn't say anything. Fear paralyzed my body and mind. "I- uh... OH!" I cried as I ran off. _That was intelligent Serena... Words would've been nice there. _

Darien just stared, trying to determine if what happened had really just happened. _I know she's been avoiding me all weekend..._

I knew his eyes were staring as I ran off. I felt them bore holes in my back. I felt as if I'd throw up. I couldn't handle this. I see him too many places everyday! Too many chance meetings occur. I'd make sure to avoid those places. Great. That meant no Sailor V video games for quite some time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

School had been hell. Is it ever anything else? I trudged home, wishing I could go play arcade games. Maybe...just one little game couldn't hurt.

That was my last thought before I began running. Sailor V was calling my 'Come out and play' emotions. I think I had more of those than anyone, truth be known. I burst through the door digging coins from my pockets. I was on my way to (hopefully) finally beating that game, when Raye's voice called me, tauntingly. "Oh Serena!"

I spun around. Maybe she hadn't talked to Mina in like, weeks. I prayed that she, Mina and Lita were fighting to keep that nosey busybody from finding out about the party. My hopes were crushed as I saw Mina, Lita and Amy all sitting with her. _This should be GREAT fun..._

I sat down with Mina and Amy as Raye's eyes narrowed and her snide little grin began to form. "So Serena...What _did_ happen the other night in that closet?" 

My eyes burned hot. I knew good and well Raye had feelings for Darien, and I wasn't about to let this opportunity pass me by. "Uh, well. Do college guys count double in our bet or what?" I smirked. It took all the self-control I had to keep from laughing as Raye puffed up like a frog. Her face turned blood-red from sheer anger and her eyes became even more cat-like. 

"You know Serena, he _is_ just sitting over there. How 'bout you go talk to him, huh?" she'd thought she had me beat. Not by a long shot.

"Well...I'm kind of playing hard to get. But rest assured," I paused as I lifted up my pinky and spun it around in front of Raye's nose, "I got him wrapped around my lil' finger." I stood up, casually walking to the Sailor V game. I couldn't let them see me panic, after all. Unfortunately, the game was in plain view of Darien. I had hoped he wouldn't be here so soon._ Well you could have gotten here earlier had you not had detention._ Stupid Voice of Reason...

A few games later I'd seen Darien get up and walk out. Strangely, I had wished him not here, but when he left I felt a longing for him to stay. I'd left shortly after him, but not before swiping the tally sheet of Amy's. She had been keeping score for our game, after deciding not to participate. I studied it closely on the way home. Mina had three, Lita had two and a half (I wasn't even going to question or ponder that one), and Raye had four. They had me marked down for two, which I felt kind of guilty about. I had zero and I knew it. They had just better be praying that if they're cheating, I didn't find out. They'd be making me lie for nothing. 

I raced up to my room and pushed the blinking button on my voice mail. Mr. MoviePhone's voice started, saying, "You have three new messages, you have three whole messages." I grinned. It was rare I got even one. His voice came over again, "Monday; Twelve o'clock" 

"Serena! This is Raye." oh joy. "I hope you know I'm using my lunch break to call you and inform you that I just found out about you and Darien. Don't even bother worrying which First School Girl informed me. She saw you run, and BLUSHING none the less, from that closet! Ooh- you better hope I-" I clicked the Next button. I didn't feel up to hearing Raye have a hemorrhage. 

"Serena! Mina here! I'm calling you from the arcade! Too bad you left already cause Darien just walked in and asked "Hey! Where's Serena?" Guess what Raye did?! She put here Banana Split ON HIS HEAD!! He looks SOOOO hilarious! Anyways, catch ya later babe!" I grinned ear-to-ear. Things were going better than I'd thought. Raye was totally ill and was going to KILL me! Ha-ha-ha-ha!

The next message shocked me. I thought I was going to pee in my pants when I heard that smooth voice in my bedroom. "Serena? This is Darien. Let me just start out saying you have crazed friends. But um...that's- that's not why I'm calling you... Listen we really need to talk. About...well...you know. Friday. Please call me when you get in. My number's in the book. Thanks Serena..." Click. I fell backward on my bed and closed my eyes. I'd call him later, when I grew a backbone...


	5. Chapter Five- The Chance Meeting

****

I don't own Sailor Moon.

I don't own Sailor Moon. 

I do own this story.

do not steal...I may cry!

Okay, so did anyone ever say poetry must rhyme?! No! They didn't! So...unless you want more stupid poems...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

40 Guys in 40 Nights

Written by: Moon Sugar

My head rested against the soft down pillows while Darien's voice was haunting me, keeping me awake. I began counting the squares on my ceiling to pass the time, though it wasn't really helping much. I'd been thinking about Darien for hours now and decided the most likely reason for me running from the closet...though I couldn't think of one explanation why he'd want to talk to me.

I tossed the blankets off and heaved my feet over the side of the bed. Luna hissed and spat, not that I cared much. "Really, Serena. Is all that necessary?" she asked. Like I'd planned on answering in the first place.

I plopped down in front of the food cabinets a d grabbed something edible, hoping it would help me get to sleep or at least pass the time better than counting the squares in the design on my ceiling. A pack of Oreos and two bags of Doritos later, I still couldn't sleep and the clock read a quarter 'till two. My head fell against the palm of my hand in exasperation. I knew it was going to be a long night, and no matter how hard I tried to sleep, it wasn't going to come.

I pulled on my shoes and stepped outside, thinking the fresh air of the great outdoors would do some good. I wasn't stupid. I knew walking through a big city at night was potentially dangerous, especially for a girl but what other choice did I have? I disregarded reason and logic and went for a walk anyway. 

The arcade seemed empty except for two figures standing at the counter. I was thankful Andrew had recently decided to make his family's arcade a twenty-four hour convenience. As I got closer I saw one of the figures was Andrew, because he was facing my direction, but the other was facing Andrew and hence, was facing the opposite direction. Andrew was talking, honestly he appeared to be consoling, a tall sturdy man with dark tousled hair. He indeed, looked familiar, but I didn't take the time to calculate who he was.

I pushed open the arcade door as if I was pushing all my troubles and worries away from my weary body, only to stare then strait in the face. 

"Serena?!" Andrew cried as I walked in the door. 

The man standing in front of him, turned to face me and I had to keep myself from groaning in utter disbelief as my eyes met his deep midnight-blue ones. Those eyes which had been so sincere and loving just a few short days ago. They now looked hopeful and mysterious, and what I tried ignore...remorse and regret.

__

From almost kissing you...

"Oh! hi Darien..." I said, trying to play it off, as if I always wander around at two in the morning.

"Uh...yeah, you too Serena..." he said looking everywhere but in my eyes. He began fidgeting, obviously trying to busy himself. Trying not to pay attention to my existence.

Andrew shook his head at Darien, upset that he could have started a simple conversation about their subject before it'd come in. So he asked in his place, "Serena...why are you out so late?" 

"I- I couldn't sleep, Andrew." I mumbled not bothering to tell him I was thinking about the man standing before me. That he'd been keeping me awake...

An awkward pause rang through the arcade. We all felt it, they must have! The tension was unbelievable, and I wanted to break it but couldn't find a way.

"Hey Serena...we really need to talk..." Darien started, "and I guess now's just as good a time as any." he finished. "If you can, that is."

"Mmm-Hmm... No problem." I said, feeling butterflies flap around in my chest. 

"Do you want anything to eat? Drink? So we can go..talk?" he seemed to be so nervous. If he'd been calm I in turn would have, but his nerves were getting to me. 

"No. No I'm fine..." I said in barely a whisper.

He took my hand and we walked out the door, leaving Andrew. Surely he'd understand... As soon as we'd gotten outside, most of my nerves went away. Maybe it was the air after all. "Serena...what did you think about Friday night?" he asked gently.

"I- um...well...Why did I leave?" I asked, panicking. Not knowing what in the world to say or do.

"Yeah."

"Honestly...I was scared." I admitted to him and myself.

"Scared? Of what?"

"Whatever it was that was happening." I said, feeling my voice shake. I knew he could hear it.

"So..." he started, I could hear his voice become less sturdy, "you didn't want to kiss me?"

"No...that's not it, it's just..."

I looked up at him and he appeared to be listening intently, harping on every word I said...Almost like he was dependant upon my voice...as I was his. "I really need to go home." I said changing the subject. I didn't want to admit to him I cared for him. Especially since I knew he didn't. He'd think I was so pathetic.

Before I knew what was happening I had broken free of his hand and his gaze and I was running toward home again. I couldn't do this. I couldn't be near him. "Serena!!"

"Serena!! Come back!! Please!!"

"Serena I..." his voice had trailed off. He'd said something else, but I couldn't tell what it was. I kept running. I had a way of doing this. I ran from my problems instead of facing them head-on. Maybe it's an effect from having to battle the Negaverse and all of Beryl's spawn... All I knew was that I had a problem with facing my fears... and in this case...

My heart.


	6. Chapter Six-First Kiss

****

I can't write long chappies

I can't write long chappies

I want to take a nappy!

I'm out of school and so happy!

Moment of insanity! Sorry!! Brighten this FanFic writer's day and Review!! Pretty please!

Oh and if you want me to email you when I get the next chapter up, just review and tell me! Thanks a million for actually reading this! Oh and this is just a thought- Which scout ( outers too!) do you find most irresistible?! Just for kicks...humor me peeps!

40 Guys in 40 Nights

Written by: Moon Sugar

I'd come to a conclusion. I wasn't going to fawn over Darien, hard as that seemed to be. My sheer determination overpowered my heart, knowing I had to beat the other girls in our little bet. The tally now was:

Serena: 2

Raye: 3

Lita: 3

Mina: 4

I hated that Mina was winning by such a high mark, especially since we were the whole reason for this stupid bet. I honestly didn't want to do it, but what other choice did I have?

I was walking home from school, pleased and serene that I didn't have detention for once. I wasn't late for anything, so I took my precious time getting home. "Hey Serena!" I heard a voice call from behind me.

"Asanuma!" I cried. I hadn't seen him in weeks. He was an underclassman at Darien's school and a year older than me. "What have you been up to lately?"

He started walking with me, toward my house. "Well..." he sighed heavily, as if he was carrying an overbearing burden on his shoulders. "I've just been so busy with...everything! I've had school, and studying for our upcoming exams are killing me-" I felt guilty when he said that. We were both a month away and I planned on waiting until the last minute. Maybe that's why my grades suck. "And I've had projects due, my part-time job... I could go on but, the list is boring so...what's new with you?" 

"Not a whole lot, actually." I could lie very well I thought. 

"But you seem so sleepy!" 

"Yeah...well- I couldn't get to sleep last night." I explained. No kidding I couldn't get to sleep.

"Oh." 

Me and Asanuma...I think we used to have something together, but...lately we've just been flirting a lot. I felt kind of guilty about that too, because, I just really don't like him anymore. Now Lita is another story...

Suddenly, realization struck me. I could get him easily for our bet... Hmm..._ But Serena, don't you like Darien?_

Shut up! No one asked you!

Too bad I continue to tell you the truth anyways, huh?

I'd never argued with myself until just recently, and I had a sneaking feeling it was all Darien's fault. "Hey Asanuma... Do you think I'm pretty?" I flirted. I figured he was getting used to it by now.

"Absolutely..." he grinned. "And what about me?"

"Hot..." I stated. I detected slight blush creep across his cheeks. 

"Really?" 

"Oh yeah!" This was way easier than I thought it would be. Suddenly he stopped walking, and reached for my hand. _Like Darien..._

I stopped and everything happened so fast. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my lips gently. Reluctantly, I kissed him back. It's not that it was bad...it's just not what I thought it would have been. I always thought it would be magical...this felt dull. One hundred percent, positively dull. We finally broke our kiss and he looked down at me. "I- uh- see ya Serena!" he called as he ran off. 

I felt bad. I wasted my first kiss, led on one of my friends, and still loved Darien. Why didn't I kiss him instead? I could have the first kiss I'd always dreamed of. Wait! Did I just admit I loved Darien?! Oh my God! I did!

Mina: 4

Serena: 3

Lita: 3

Raye: 3 

I have a feeling I just complicated things further...


	7. Chapter Seven-The Confession

Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I haven't written in forever but wasn't sure where to go with this chapter, so I put it off as long as possible, and even considered not finishing it. But I can't let myself get into that habit, can I? So the show must go on, no matter how pathetic it's getting...

1. Serena lied about the first two guys, so she wouldn't feel bad. (She _did_ come up with the bet in the first place. Pride, y'know?

2. I considered having a different girl's point of view for every chapter, but since Serena is questioning whether or not the girls really have gotten guys, and aren't just lying about it, that would give it away wouldn't it?

3. I got the idea (& title) from a song by The Donnas. The song was about a kissing contest between two of the band mates to see who could kiss the most guys in 40 days. Hence...40 guys in 40 nights...which is actually a song title. I suppose it would have made more sense if the contest were to sleep with the guys...but they're just 14! So, kissing contest it is!

Clear up the confusion any???? 

****

40 Guys in 40 Nights

Written by: Moon Sugar

I felt guilty...

Seconds earlier, I'd kissed Asanuma, granted I didn't want to. At all. If I had have just kissed Darien in that stupid closet at that stupid party then I wouldn't have wasted my first kiss... I'd always prayed I wouldn't do something stupid to screw up that milestone. I'd wanted to see fireworks and positively float away with happiness. 

I felt cheap and cheated.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name from behind me. It was Darien, and I flinched when I saw his face. It wasn't like I shouldn't have seen that one coming. He's always on this street on my walk home, but the flinching didn't come from shock. It was from the look I saw on his face.

He'd seen the whole thing with Asanuma.

He approached me with his eyes dazed with confusion and genuine sorrow... or so I thought. He laid his hand lightly on my arm and pleaded with me with his eyes. "Serena?..." 

The way he said my name made me want to cry. I knew I just wanted to be with him and I had no doubts or embarrassment by this. This is why I want to cry, I think.

"...are you and Asanuma?" he didn't finish, nor did he wait for an answer. "I don't know why...why I got my hopes up." he was choking on his words, though I didn't know why, and I was afraid of what the answer may be, so I didn't ask. I also wanted to know what his hopes were risen for. But I still didn't inquire.

He looked at the ground, or possibly his feet, and whispered, "I did love you Serena."

I was stunned. I couldn't believe what this angel was saying. He continued, "All those times I teased you in the arcade about you hair, grades, everything... I was just afraid of how you were making me feel. I tried to ignore it by pretending to hate you. It didn't work."

I tried to get my mouth to work, tell him how I felt about him, but it was no use. I was so shocked my mouth wouldn't move and I sincerely doubted I was even breathing. He walked away and I wanted to stop him and tell him I loved him. To be happy and hold him and have him hold me back until the end of a thousand forevers. But my mouth wouldn't budge and neither would my feet. My eyes were working alright though, because I could feel the warm tears of frustration slide down my hot cheeks, until they burned with sadness and sorrow.

I'd finally heard what I needed to hear : Darien's voice telling me he loved me. As soon as this thought crossed my mind my greatest fear was confirmed.

I'd let Darien slip through my fingers and in the process, broke his heart. And there was nothing I could do about it.

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Arrggghh!!!!!! I didn't want to stop here and have another squatty little chapter but I don't know what else to write!!! This is so frustrating!


	8. Chapter Eight-Moon Princess

Okay! Writer's Block disappeared sooner than I'd thought! I kinda thought of the idea while I was tossing and turning trying to get some sleep because I couldn't figure out what ESPN stood for...still don't have a clue. Anyways...here we go!

****

40 Guys in 40 Nights

Written by: Moon Sugar

After what seemed like an eternity, my feet began to move, and instinctly they headed for the arcade. I hadn't planned on going there but I couldn't face going home. The only thing I'd do is sit in my room feeling sorry for myself, probably pigging out to try to take my mind off things. 

Not that it'd help much in the first place.

I pushed open the door and as luck would have it, Lita, Mina, Amy, and even Raye were at our booth. No one but us ever sat there, probably because they knew we'd throw a fit, and who wants the wrath of Raye coming down on them anyway? 

So I sat in my usual spot in between Mina and Amy, facing Raye. She had this awful scowl on her face, worse than it usually is. I thought about asking what was wrong but I didn't have to. She exploded with sheer anger. "Can you believe anyone could do that to me?!" her voice getting shriller with each word. "I mean, it's not like I liked the guy or anything, but NOO!!!!! Chad has to go and get all overprotective anyway. Just because I kissed the guy doesn't necessarily mean that I like him or anything! It was just the stupid bet! Ugh!"

I knew where she was coming from, but I didn't dare comment. I didn't want to have to defend myself from Raye. And besides, when she was angry and started yelling spit flew all over the place and personally I didn't want to have to dodge spit bullets. Mina looked at Raye with comforting eyes. "I'm sure it will all blow over soon. And I even bet Andrew's back at work next week."

"Yeah well, Chad had to pay the hospital bill and for the ambulance they had to call. So that means no dates for me for a while. Just because Chad does something stupid and can't control that awful temper of his, doesn't mean I should have to suffer!" Raye said as she gave her last word extra power by slamming her fist on the table. She's one to talk of an awful temper. 

Amy was busy writing something with four different colored pens. The piece of paper she was altering turned out to be our score sheet and the pens were for the color coordination. I was hot pink, Raye was red, Lita was green and Mina was yellow. I was just glad that I got the pink, but thinking that made me feel like I was in second grade, screaming for the pink crayon. 

"Serena, do you have any more guys I should write down?" Amy asked not bothering to look up from her paper. 

"Yeah. Asanuma..." I sighed heavily.

Lita's eyes blazed with excitement. "You kissed that hottie?!" she squealed. "I envy you. I got Melvin! Eck!"

Mina turned to Lita, "Isn't that an underclassman of Darien's?" 

Lita nodded. "Oh yeah! He's the guy Darien and Andrew were telling us about remember Serena?! He's the guy that always copied everything Darien did, and practically kissed the ground Darien walked on."

I did remember. Now anyway. That must have made things sting even more, and if it didn't it certainly didn't help the situation any. I felt even worse. Even lower. Like the green stuff that grows on the inside of public toilets. I could have at least picked someone Darien didn't even know, but I'd picked one of his protégés. _Way to go Serena_.

"Serena? What's the matter girl? You look like Luna died or something." Lita inquired.

Mina's eyes grew large as dinner plates. "Sh- she didn't did she?!" she whispered hoarsely, her eyes already beginning to brim with tears.

Raye rolled her eyes at Mina. "Oh please Mina! Do you thing she'd look that upset if that old nag died?!" Raye really was in a pathetic mood. 

"No. She's good and well." I answered Mina, ignoring Raye. I knew it was all for the best.

Mina exhaled as she fell back into her seat. "Don't EVER scare me like that again!" then she shook her mood and looked at me, quizzically. "What's wrong then Serena?" 

"I blew it with Darien!" I exploded, tears bursting from my eyes. "He- he told me he loved me, but he was upset because he thought that I didn't care about him, because he saw me kiss Asanuma, and it's all because of this stupid bet!"

The girls began looking at each other as if trying to decide what to do about this. "Wait!" Mina said in her motherly voice, "I never knew you cared about Darien. I thought you despised each other." Mina had turned into the protector. Matters of the heart is her specialty, after all. 

"Well we did! I- I- love him..." I whispered my voice trailing off. My words only caused more tears to spill down my cheeks. 

"Oh I think I understand." Lita said quietly. "They were just trying to cover up how much they cared about each other these past few months."

"I loved him the first day I saw him!" I sobbed. I didn't think I could do this. Surely living life wasn't always this bad. If it were I didn't want to live it. "I'm tired of doing this! I'm tired of pretending I feel something I don't! And I'm tired of being something I'm not!" I was on a roll, I couldn't control anything I was saying. All the thoughts and doubts I'd had since I became Sailor Moon, and dared not tell them to my fellow scouts became words. "AND I DON'T WANT TO BE SAILOR MOON ANYMORE! I'm sick of it!"

That simple sentence caused the girls around me to turn pale and jaws fall open. Their eyes were huge and they looked as if they'd just woken up from a nightmare. "Y-you can't be serious..." Mina whispered. "When we're so close to finding the Princess..."

"And I don't care about a stupid Moon Princess, that we've risked our lives for several times and I'm seriously beginning to doubt that she's ever going to show up! If she really cared about us, then she'd help us! She'd reveal herself to us! She'd stop hiding like some phantom! I'm beginning to hate that stupid Princess!" I exploded as I jumped up from my seat, knocking Mina to the floor. I didn't look back. At that point I didn't care. The only thing I wanted was Darien and even I realized that that was impossible.


	9. Chapter Nine-Restless Night

Okay... I know it's not a good idea to change the Point of View but for this chapter, I've decided it's all for the best! I really wanted a chapter about the senshi and no Serena involved. Hope u like!

Well, it's about time I get a good sized chapter out don't you think?

****

40 Guys in 40 Nights

Written by: Moon Sugar

~*~*~*~*~*~Raye's POV~*~*~*~*~*

I couldn't believe it! This stupid bet was turning out to be the worst thing that had ever happened to us. I flipped the blankets off of me once again, probably the hundredth time I'd done that all night. I couldn't sleep and I think that Youma had something to do with it. 

They had been silent for about a month now so we should have been expecting something I suppose, but it caught us off guard. 

I grimaced as I looked down at my leg. It had stopped bleeding about an hour ago. The fight was much harder than I'd thought it would be without Serena. I'd never admit it, but I realized that night, that if one simple youma gave us that much trouble without her, we'd all be dead in about a month. It was Serena who was and still should be our saving grace, but she wouldn't come. Luna had called her on her communicator several times while we were trying to hold off the hairy thing. She never came.

Lita had found her communicator in a deep puddle of water later, and we all knew what it signified. 

She's quit and won't relent on her decision. 

I could kill Darien...This was all his fault anyway you look at it. If he'd been nicer to Serena in the beginning instead of torturing her about her hair, her grades, her eating habits, and everything else that made Serena, Serena this never would have happened. They would have already been together and this stupid bet would have never taken place, because after all, if Serena had Darien she'd know she was the most irresistible. I must have a little chat with that boy.

But as for now, I'm left tossing and turning in my bed, worrying about what will happen to us. If we can hardly defeat a freaking youma then what good will it do looking for the Moon Princess. Even if we did find her we'd never be able to protect her without Sailor Moon. 

Anyway you looked at it, we were doomed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*Mina's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~

The look in Serena's face at the arcade that day had made me want to cry. Honestly, it made me want to quit myself, because she is the most determined, and without her hope burning, mine flickered and died. The only reason I was still there was because of the other girls, although I get the feeling they felt the same way. But we couldn't quit now could we? We'd come too far. 

These thoughts were flooding into my mind as I snuck back in my bedroom window, thankful that I'd gotten away with sneaking out agaom and my mom not knowing. After all, how do you explain that that you're Sailor Venus/ Sailor V to your mom anyway?

I lie awake in bed, dreaming of sleep, praying for it, but somehow knowing it would never come. Serena was at her house right now, probably awake like me, and trying to stifle the crying so Luna won't notice and think she's asleep. Luna had taken the fact that Serena quit the scouts pretty hard. She began yelling irately that when she saw Serena, she'd make her think leave the scouts. 

It was I who forced her not to. How did I do that, you ask? Well it was simple really. I told her if she said one thing to Serena about the stupid Sailor Scouts, she'd be another scout short, and would have to find a replacement for Sailor Venus. 

She didn't take that news too well. But I didn't care really. I had far more important things on my mind, like the love of Serena and Darien, and wondered if it was because I was the scout of love or if it were because she was my best friend. 

I also figured that Darien was pining away for Serena in his apartment complex overlooking the arcade. I pictured him sitting on his balcony drinking cup after cup of hot black coffee. Then the mental picture of Serena lying in her bed, crying into her pillow came to mind and my stomach turned. It wasn't fair that fate got in the way of love. It always happens like that.

Maybe love doesn't always conquer all...maybe fate does...or even worse....

hate.

~*~*~*~*~*~Amy's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I tried sleeping after we'd gotten home from battling that youma, but I soon gave up, knowing it wasn't going to come to me anytime soon. Instead I got up and walked to my computer. For once I sat there staring at the blank monitor and didn't know what to do. 

Immediately I knew.

I typed in Darien Shields under the person directory of Tokyo for some background information and what I found shocked me. 

A newspaper article from about fifteen years ago. The words became blurry as my eyes filled with tears. The headline read: TRAGIC ACCIDENT LEAVES 8 YEAR OLD WITHOUT MEMORY.

True it was a short article. Probably in the back, sitting there inconspicuously, no one reading it. But here it was in front of me and suddenly I knew something I didn't want to know. Darien and his parents were in a car accident when he was just a child, the accident claiming the lives of Mr. and Mrs. Darien Shields Sr. Darien, our Darien, had apparently hit his head on something giving him permanent amnesia. 

Tears began rolling down my cheeks as I realized how awful it must be not to have any memories of your parents. I hadn't seen my own father for years and the thought made me cry myself to sleep at night... but at least I had memories of the happy times. Darien wasn't so lucky. 

Was it really so fair that his heart had to be broken yet again?...

~*~*~*~*~*Lita's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I usually had full concentration in battle. Tonight I didn't have the luxury and it was probably the night I needed it most. We all needed to be our best without Serena, we knew that. But my mind kept wandering to her broken heart all night. I had a gash on my right forearm but the other girls hadn't noticed and I hadn't planned on telling them. It wouldn't have helped things anyway. 

I didn't even bother trying to sleep after the battle. In fact, I didn't even go home. I felt restless and knew that the only thing I'd do all night would be to lay there and feel guilty, so I might as well try and run the guilt out of me, no? 

After the battle I'd detransformed and ran. I didn't keep track of the time, I didn't really keep track of anything. That was what I'd gone running for. I knew that when you ran, really ran, you block out everything but your feet. They keep going, one in front of the other in that same old rhythmic pattern. 

I realized that this was no way to deal with problems and that I'd have to face them eventually, but for tonight, I'll run. 

The only time I stopped, I gasped at the sight I saw and knew immediately that now, something must be done about the situation, and that running wasn't going to help a thing. 

It was daybreak.


	10. Chapter Ten-The Decision

Okay! So how did u like the scouts POV? I hoped you liked it 'cause I'm considering a Luna and Darien POV, and possibly Asanuma...what do you think??????

As for the cliffhanger ending...sorry I just couldn't control myself.

40 Guys in 40 Nights

Written by: Moon Sugar

The sun was coming up. I felt its' warm rays draw patterns on my face as I pretended to sleep. I'd pretended to sleep all night and that's the most tiring thing I think a person can do. I blinked my eyes open. Sure Luna would be shocked that I was up with the rising sun, but I wasn't just going to lay there sweating under those heavy blankets anymore. 

I sat up slowly and examined my room. No Luna in sight and my door was closed. Then I saw the window above my bed. Cracked open just enough for something the size of a cat to fit through. I imagined that she'd gone to see Mina and Artemis. At least that's what I'd hoped. Anything, however, would have been better than a scout meeting. 

I opened the drawer beside my bed. I didn't have the heart to trash it. It held so many memories that I had to keep it, along with the Crescent Moon Wand. My transformation brooch fell open in my hand and glittered. I'd asked Luna why I had a brooch and the others had pens and she'd told me it was probably because I was the leader. We weren't certain that I was, but that was Luna's idea anyway. It was also her idea that Mina was the Moon Princess, but that she was less certain of. She said she didn't quite give off the right vibes she was looking for. 

Princess vibes...imagine.

I had quit and these thoughts still continued to haunt my mind. Once a Scout, Always a Scout. I'd thought that the long night before and it sent chills up my spine. This isn't exactly the type of life I wanted to live, you know?

I wanted a fairy tale. A handsome prince to whisk me off my feet. A handsome prince named Darien... 

Tears began to fill my eyes again and I didn't force them back this time. I had nothing to be ashamed of. I had no one to disturb as I had the night before when Luna was sleeping at the foot of my bed. 

"Serena?" I heard a voice ask over my shoulder. I gasped in surprise and turned to see who it was. 

"Luna..." I replied as I saw her. She hopped off the sill and onto my bed and curled up against me. I couldn't take it. I knew that as long as Luna was in this house, I'd feel guilty about leaving the scouts. "Luna...maybe you'd better leave..."

Her eyes grew rather large in surprise. "Whatever could you mean by that Serena?!" she gasped.

"Maybe....you need to stay with Mina and Artemis for a while. Until my head settles and I begin to adjust. I just really need some down time is all I mean." 

"Yes...of course Serena. If that's what you want." she said as she walked toward the window. I saw something catch her eye and cause her to stop. She was looking at the brooch on my bedside table. "You'll never be able to let it go you know... It's your destiny." were her final words as she leaped out of the window leaving for Mina's. True enough, I felt guilty...who wouldn't. But what was bothering me most were her words. 

__

Once a Scout, Always a Scout...

Something had to be done about this. Not just Luna... and the scouts... what I meant was...

Darien.

I pulled on my clothes, not even bothering to check the mirror before I left. I knew my mom would know something was wrong if I were up and dressed before seven o'clock so I left the same way Luna did. I crawled out the window, preparing myself to go to Darien's apartment. 

The walk seemed to take a million forevers. I was thinking, rather rehearsing what I was going to say when I saw Darien. I was walking at a quickened pace, I assumed from Adrenaline. Something other than my courage was pushing me forward, I knew that. I felt a world away when I reached his apartment complex and ascended the stairs to his room. I could have taken the elevator, but the way my luck was going these days, I didn't want to take any chances. 

I was panting as I reached his door and felt almost nauseated when the golden numbers shone in my face, as if telling me that the prize was on the other side of this door. I saw his name "Darien Shields" just below that and my feet were moving around nervously on his "WELCOME!" mat. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes...

And rang the doorbell.


	11. Chapter Eleven-Discovery

Whoopsie...

This chapter was actually supposed to have gone out yesterday but as I was typing it...grrrr...

THE POWER WENT OFF!

It was better the last time too and much longer, more like five pages rather than the two and a half that it is now. Sorry... Please Review!

40 Guys in 40 Nights

Written by: Moon Sugar

The palms of my hands were sweaty and my heart pounding drowned out everything around me. Well, almost anyway. I could hear Darien fumbling around in his apartment, the sounds getting closer to his front door every second. When he called, "Just a minute!" I knew I was the last person he suspected to be behind that door. Which made a lot of sense, because he'd never told me where he lived and I'd never been there before. I knew good and well that he lived on the same street as the arcade. 

The doorknob turned and the door slowly gave way to a laid-back looking Darien. At first anyway. He was standing there in wrinkled khaki pants, an un-tucked white button down shirt, no shoes, mussed hair and a white coffee mug in hand. The look he had going made him look as if he hadn't slept in days. His laid back look quickly transformed into a more startled one as he cried, "Serena?! Wha- what are you doing here?" 

So much for courtesy, I thought. Not that I minded really, but I would have rather had him invite me inside. This wasn't exactly a conversation that I wanted the neighbors, whether I knew them or not, to hear. I reached into my pocket and felt my transformation brooch there, which seemed to give me more confidence. I was thankful I'd put it there. So bravely I asked, "Um...can I come inside?" My voice came out squeaky and terrified sounding, nothing remotely resembling bravery. 

His startled look was replaced again by an apologetic one. "Oh! Yes, of course." he said as he backed away from the door, obviously a gesture that I enter. "Come in." he said again. 

I walked forward, not feeling my legs, and was terrified that I might make an idiot out of myself in they went out from under me, because that's exactly what they felt like they were going to do. Instead of stopping in the sitting room, he continued moving, and I followed along behind. His apartment was nice, a bit plain for my tastes, but nice nonetheless. A rather large stereo system was set up against a wall and I knew I could have a good time here, if the circumstances were different. Suddenly he stopped and again I mimicked him and halted as well as he pushed open a sliding glass door.

Behind it was a balcony. Not just any balcony, but I'm willing to bet that this balcony had the best view of anywhere in Tokyo. He stepped out onto it, and I followed.

The view took my breath away. I immediately forgot what I was here for and stared at the ocean in was overlooking. The height of Darien's apartment, which I later realized was a penthouse, must have been the reason that it seemed we were submerged into the middle of the ocean. Still forgetting why I was here I looked up at Darien, but the second I saw his eyes I remembered what I was doing here. He was studying me, as if dying to ask why I was here in his apartment, especially at six thirty (am!). 

I broke our eye connection. I knew I'd never be able to tell him while staring into his eyes, the same color as the magnificent ocean we were standing above. Instead, I looked at my feet, then his feet, then back to my feet. "I- I love you..." I whispered. I sounded like such a moron, but at least I sounded sincere. I was terrified that it would come out sounding cliché. 

I mustered up my courage and looked up to see his reaction, praying he would wrap his arms around me and tell me that he loved me too. Instead, I saw him turn away from me and face the ocean. He didn't make a point to speak. "Darien?" I whispered, thinking this would be a good time for him to tell me, again!

"Serena. Maybe you just better leave." his voice came out sounding cold and unlike any tone of voice I'd ever heard Darien use before. It didn't even sound like Darien. 

"What...?" 

"Leave!" he roared, still not looking at me. 

"Darien...Darien?" I asked, praying he'd turn around so I could at least try to make him see. But he didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was in existence. I felt the tears well up in my eyes again and I swallowed yet another sob down. I'd gotten used to it after the night before. 

I turned around and walked through the open glass door. His nice apartment was now blurred with tears, but I saw something satin-y black out of the corner of my eye. I didn't care. I dismissed it from my thoughts until I almost stepped on a small white object. 

I bent down to pick it up and wiped my eyes so that I could inspect it. My mouth fell open in disbelief. It was a small white mask, just like the one Tuxedo Mask always wears when he comes to my rescue. I turned it over and saw a ä and thought, TUXEDO MASK! It _was_ him! Then, I realized it just stood for 'trademark.' Had I not been in tears, I probably would have laughed out loud at my mistake. 

Then I looked back up at the couch and noticed that the black satin object was a cape. I held my breath, then I thought surely this was some mistake. He probably just went as a phantom to a masquerade or something. But I knew that the thought would plaque me for the rest of the day...

__

Was Darien Shields Tuxedo Mask?

~*~*~*~*~*~**Darien's POV**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

I knew she was lying. She had to have been, otherwise she would have confessed her feelings for me when I spilled my guts to her the day before. It'd taken me all night to convince myself that Serena has never, doesn't, and never will have anything more than platonic feelings for me. 

I appreciated her kind gesture at trying to make me feel better, really I did. But the only thing that she did was make me hurt worse. Things would have been so much simpler if she'd just not said anything. 

After I heard my front door click, a sure sign I knew she was gone, I turned and walked back inside my apartment. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a small towel to wipe the two tears that'd found their way from my eyes. Thus, the reason I wouldn't look at her. I didn't want her to think I was in love with her, which, I realized, would have been an entirely accurate statement. 

I sighed as I walked back through the hall and into my sitting room. My foot kicked something, and upon reflex, I looked down. A sparkling gold circular object glinted up at me. I reached for it and began studying it. On the front was a crescent moon engraved into the gold and I ran my fingers over it, surprised by its familiarity. 

I nearly dropped it when I realized where this brooch had come from. _Sailor Moon..._

I hadn't seen her lately, for lack of battles, but was shocked to find out that at last nights skirmish with the youma, especially after seeing how much trouble the other girls were having, she'd never shown up. I was glad she wasn't there in harm's way but I longed for her to be there as well. I missed seeing her, wrapping my arms around her, and getting her away from danger safely. Then it hit me.

That hadn't been there before Serena came in. 

Oh God.

Don't say it. It can't be true!

__

Serena Tsukino is Sailor Moon!


	12. Chapter Twelve-Understanding

Okay...for reasonable purposes, this chapter is also taken out of Serena's first person point of view. Instead it's the third person, because I really didn't want a first person POV for this chapter. It made it much easier to write. ENJOY!

One chapter left after this one! Thanx a bunch for reviewing guys!

****

40 Guys in 40 Nights

Written by: Moon Sugar

Darien sat, looking quite perplexed, at his usual seat at the arcade. The fluorescent lights were shining from overhead giving his face their signature sickly purple glow. That added to the fact that he had bags under his eyes made him look like a walking zombie.

Andrew came out from the kitchen to talk with Darien for a bit, since the arcade was almost deserted and needed no supervision. He walked out and stood in front of Darien. "Whoa...Buddy you look...tired." That was obviously not his word of choice but he didn't want Darien to have to worry about anything else, due to the fact that he looked like he bared the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

"Yeah," Darien said, with no tone, "I kind of had trouble sleeping last night." he said as he picked as something on his lap.

Andrew seemed to notice, "What you got there Darien?"

Darien held it up, and the light caught the jewels, causing it to glitter uncontrollably. "I'm not sure where it came from." he lied. "but I found it in my apartment."

Andrew reached for it. "Hey lemme see." He said as he inspected it, turning it over and over in his fingers before they finally reached a button. As he pushed it, the top of the brooch seemed to dissolve and they were staring at an empty case inside. A little hole was sitting just above an engraved ribbon, as if something was supposed to fit there. "Is this some kind of locket or something?"

Darien shrugged as he pretended not to know, "I don't know." he mumbled. 

Andrew looked at the brooch then back at Darien. "You know...it looks kind of familiar. I'm not sure where I've seen it exactly, but..." he stopped. A look of surprise washed across his face. "Ah!" he gasped. "Darien! Do you know what I've just realized this it?!" 

Darien shook his head, still pretending not to have a clue.

"I'll be right back!" he said excitedly, as he ran to the kitchen. When he returned he was carrying a rather large piece of rolled up paper under his arm. He grabbed the top two corners as the rest of it fell open so Darien could see. "You see!? You have Sailor Moon's brooch!" he cried as he pointed to the poster of Sailor Moon he was holding. "See! See!"

Darien shook his head. "What I want to know is, why do you have a poster of Sailor Moon in your kitchen?"

Andrew began to blush. "Well it was actually in my office, behind the kitchen."

"Okay...then what was a Sailor Moon poster doing in your office?" he asked.

"Well...uh...I...You see, I uh... Fine Darien! I have an infatuation with Sailor Moon! Are you happy now?!" he yelled, startling Darien.

Darien began to chuckle. "You have a crush on a superhero... I can't believe you!"

Andrew started to defend himself. "Well! It's not really that bad! My poster _is_ autographed by Sailor Moon, you know!"

Darien reached for the poster. "Hey let me see that!" he saw that in black permanent marker someone had written: To Andrew Love Forever, Sailor Moon. He would have laughed had he not known exactly whose handwriting that was. _See, _he thought, _I knew swiping her test papers to laugh at them were good for something!_ Instead he shook his head at Andrew, whose rosy cheeks were beginning to fade, a little anyway. 

Just then the doors of the arcade burst open with a distraught looking Amy, Mina, Raye and Lita. Andrew looked up, saw them come in, and ducked as he put his Sailor Moon poster under the counter. He could endure his best friend laughing at him, but four hot girls? Not a chance.

Raye's voice called out, "Hey! What did you duck for Andrew?"

Mina chided, "Yeah, do we look that rough?" as the rest of the girls giggled at her comment. Granted, they usually did look nice, they'd each been awake all night, so they had the same mussed look as Darien. 

He popped back up to see the four girls standing just behind Darien. "No! No! Just...er, putting something up!"

Darien grinned. "Wanna tell them what it was, or should I?"

Andrew glared daggers at Darien, "That won't be necessary Darien." he growled.

Lita's head cocked the side, a sign of interest. "What was it Andy?"

Andrew was plotting ways to seek revenge on Darien as he sunk back down. He imagined he was sinking to his utter doom. He came back up with the poster in hand. He unrolled it and held it up. If Darien had thought his face was red before, it certainly was now. He had the look of a guy who had just drunk gasoline. 

The girls squealed and giggled. Mina cooed, "Oh that's so sweet! He has a crush on Ser-" a look of horror crossed her face as she quickly changed it. "Sailor Moon!" she said a little too loud, giving away her lie. As luck would have it, Andrew hadn't noticed., but Darien had. _Three clues in one day that Serena is Sailor Moon. I wonder if there were this many before or if I just notice them now that I know?_ he wondered. 

Raye sat down next to Darien, facing him, a look of concern on her face. "What's wrong Darien?"

"What do you mean?" he asked in that same monotonous tone of voice. 

"Darien...you look like your dog died." Mina explained in her soft comforting voice. 

He sighed, what did he have to lose by telling them? In fact, he might have something to gain; they could tell Serena not to lie anymore. "Serena..."

Then he entered his spill. "She came to my apartment this morning, and told me she loved me to make me feel better. Course it didn't do anything but make me feel even worse. Even she feels sorry for my pathetic self." he said, looking more depressed with every word.

Mina put her hand on his shoulder. "Darien... Serena _does_ love you." 

He shook his head, "No she doesn't." 

Amy, silent until then, spoke up. "Darien, you consumed her every waking thought, and I wouldn't be surprised if she thought of you when she was asleep as well. She's completely head over heals for you." she explained softly.

Raye faked an attitude. "Ugh! Don't just stand there Darien! Go find her, why don't ya?" she said putting one hand on her hip, and swung her hair. 

He grinned. "Really?" he asked asking them. They knew what he meant and all nodded in answer. He got up and exited the arcade, his personality back. Lita called after him, "Go get her, Tiger!" as they all began cheering in happiness.


	13. Chapter Thirteen-Who Won?

I think I'm gonna cry! This is my last chapter in this story & this is my favorite one I've done so far... Anyways- Thanks to the people who've read this and taken the time to review! 

This is back in Serena's POV...it probably would've been better had I left it in the third person, but I really wanted to do this last chapter in her point of view, so since I'm the author...I can do that !

****

40 Guys In 40 Nights

Written by: Moon Sugar

I walked all over town with my head hanging low, watching my feet as they slowly dragged across the pavement in rhythm. I didn't have enough energy to cry, and I think I would have felt better had I been able to. My anguish was bottled up in my heart with no way out and I suspected that with much more of that, it would explode. 

This never would have happened had I been able to speak, when he confessed his love for me. The one time in my life I was inarticulate, I needed my voice more than ever. Irony sucks...

If he really had loved me though, would he have demanded that I leave today? Maybe he really didn't. Maybe he just thought he did. Maybe he was having a moment of temporary insanity, or even worse...what if he really did love me, but was ashamed to be seen with someone like me? 

I looked up from my feet. I felt in a familiar place, but my ambiguous thoughts led me to believe I was in the park. 

Sure enough, my feet had carried me to the place where I'd met Darien ,realizing that he is Tuxedo Mask, and this was where he'd first rescued me. They'd carried me to the place where I first fought as the sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Moon. Was I more than that? A pretty warrior of justice? 

My thoughts quickly escaped me as I felt my body being hurled across the park grass. I landed with a thud and knew that there would later be bruises. I landed in a heap and as I strained to look up, I saw him. Zoisite...

"Thought you could hide behind that disguise, did you Sailor Moon? Fool! To think you could hide from Queen Beryl's negaverse! You know, we've missed you at our little battles lately, Sailor Moon... If you really wanted to quit, I could've always killed you." he stopped, an evil smile spreading across his face. "Looks like we'll both get our wish Sailor Moon!"

I watched, dazed in horror as his hand filled with dark energy. Un-transformed, he'd kill me with one single blow. I reached in my pocket, thankful for the brooch I'd put there this morning. My hands fumbled for it, never reaching it. Then I remembered. When I'd bent down to pick up the mask, it must have fallen from my pocket. 

I saw the bright light being hurled through the air at me, knowing I could do nothing. A high-pitched scream escaped my throat. Suddenly everything was warm and dark. Is this death? Well, it's not so bad. Dying didn't hurt like I thought it would, and I was peaceful now. Until my body jolted. I opened my eyes to see I was wrapped in a black cape and Darien's eyes were shining into mine. "Serena..."

I thought maybe now he'd tell me he loved me. Instead his expression changed into a bright smile and he held his hand out. "I think you may want this." 

My brooch! I didn't have time to think, I reached for my brooch. Darien stood up, picking me up off the ground as he went. I spun around to face Zoisite, _He'd pay._

"Moon Prism Power...Make up!" I cried as I felt warm light surround my body. After it'd ended, I stood there as Sailor Moon, glaring at Zoisite. 

"Oh please! Cape Boy to the rescue yet again!" he growled. 

I dismissed his comment and cried, "This is for justice, but most importantly...for Love!" I felt warm again, like I had when Darien had gotten me away from danger, and when I became Sailor Moon. But this time, it was strangely different. I felt a gust of wind, but it seemed to come from me, rather than a direction. 

I saw Zoisite look in horror as Sailor Venus cried, "Moon Princess!" I hadn't known they were here, but I didn't have time to think about it. I spun around, looking for our princess, only seeing Tuxedo Mask, alongside Sailor Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury. 

"Where?!" I asked. Then I noticed I couldn't see my legs like I usually could in my senshi fuku. Instead I saw soft layers of white silk. It was then I realized I was in a long elegant dress and my name was Serenity, not Serena, not Sailor Moon. Darien was no longer in a tuxedo, rather in armor, but it somehow made sense. The name "Endymion" escaped my lips as I understood everything. Everything came rushing back to me. The Silver Millennium, Mama, Luna and Artemis, The Golden Kingdom of Earth, Queen Beryl and the Negaverse, and how we'd lost our lives to them. 

I turned back to Zoisite, feeling nothing but sheer determination to live and let my friends live. I felt something round and hard in my hand and as I opened it, there sitting in the palm of my hand, sat the Silver Imperium Crystal. I held it high, and cried, "Silver Crystal Power!" 

~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

We all now sat at the arcade, our usual booth, except now, Darien was added to our group. I felt like jumping for joy and crying at the same time, because the royal court of the Silver Millennium had been reunited. We all sat, in peaceful happiness, thankful for each other. My hand was in Darien's and my entire body felt warm because of it. 

"Oh yeah! I'd almost forgotten!" she exclaimed, as she rumbled through her bag. She brought out a piece of paper, waving it in the air, smiling. It was our score sheet. 

Mina smiled, "Serena, would you like to do the honors?" 

"Gladly." I said as I reached for it, knowing exactly what they meant. Amy handed it over to me and I grabbed the middle of it. The sound of the paper ripping in half was like music to my ears.


End file.
